


Engranajes que no Retroceden

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble/Viñeta, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, PersonajeFemeninoOriginalSinNombre, Relacioneshomosexuales, Romance, SemiAU, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Un momento que se vive, volver a el es imposible, tan solo se mantiene perpetuo en la mente. Y aquellos que solo observan las manecillas correr.





	Engranajes que no Retroceden

**Honestamente no me decidía si poner esto como continuación de mi otro Fic "** **Errors, Guilt, Lamentations and a Single Forgiveness** **" (Pueden pasar a leerlo, lo encuentran en mi Perfil), pero elegí publicarlo por separado, maneja casi la misma idea que el de "** **Errors, Guilt, Lamentations and a Single Forgiveness** **".**

**Corto, rebuscado pero hecho con toda la inspiración obtenida por mis vacaciones.**

**Comencemos.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la luz consumida por la oscuridad o la oscuridad luchando por sobrevivir a la luz, cualquiera de ellas resultaba en una espléndida satisfacción por verle. Movimientos precisos, agiles, fuertes y letales.

\- ¿Necesita algo? - la llamada de atención le sobresalto, encontrándose con una mujer baja de cabellera corta azabache con las puntas azuladas. Su ceño fruncido cada mano a un lado de la cadera, inspeccionándolo profundamente. Involuntariamente trago saliva, flexionando un pie hacia atrás fue acorralado sin esperarlo. - Le tendré que pedir que se marche, somos un establecimiento serio y si no tiene ningún interés por nuestros servicios, vayase. - Toda excusa razonable murió, increíble ser clasificado como un mirón por una completa desconocida a quien fácilmente haría a un lado si comparaba sus físicos pero dejarla incapacitada no aseguraba absolución. Aclaro su garganta para intentar aclarar el malentendido.

\- ¡No!, ¡Espere!, la verdad es... - Rotundamente se cortó con el palo de entrenamiento que choco contra el vidrio de la puerta, esquivándolo por poco, apreciando que aquella chica ladeo unos centímetros el cuello, ¿ella fue capaz de verlo?, la pregunta retumbo combinado al crujir del fino cristal cayendo en trozos.

\- ¿Otra vez? - reclamo indignada hacia quien caminaba con otro palo en su mano. - Este tipo de asuntos son manejables para mí.

\- Discutiremos más tarde la eficiencia y responsabilidades de tu desempeño.- entrego el palo a la chica - Ahora ve y continua la lección - resignada lo tomo, soltando un bufido y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Tenía su atención puesta sobre él, podía escuchar los latidos razonar en su caja torácica, comenzando a hiperventilar, ¿Nervios, ansiedad? Quizás, excitación por lo inesperado.

Sus ojos repletos de un fuego intenso, escaneándolo profundamente. Si tan solo pudiera en ese momento tocarle con las puntas de sus dedos. - Fuiste claro Grayson. - La ensoñación finalizo al sonar de su apellido - Y yo también. Lárgate de mí Dojo antes de que recuerde una cuarta parte de mi entrenamiento en la Liga.

\- Dami - uso el apodo afectuoso en un vago intento por transferir esta discusión a un lugar privado. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un remarcado ceño fruncido y la inflexión de sus labios hacia abajo. - Entiendo, nosotros...

Una mano sobre su boca y otra en la garganta presionando bruscamente hasta limitar la entrada de aire. - Ultima advertencia Grayson, fuera del Dojo o te mueres.

\- Da-dami... sé que no me lasti...

\- Me conoces muy poco - finalizo, dejando su agarre para encaminarse a la puerta rota, extrayendo el palo de entrenamiento que usaba hace un momento. Abrió ignorando los pequeños trozos que se encajaron en su mano. - Fuera.

\- Por favor. - extendió los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo como si esperara un abrazo - Ambos hemos sido lo suficientemente tercos. Te extraño. - esos ojos apasionados siempre llenos de amor y aprecio ahora desprendían angustia y enojo.

\- Fuera Richard. - ordeno señalando a la calle, evitando cualquier otro enfrentamiento directo con él. Richard sonrió tenuemente, rebuscando entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta un trozo de papel, camino hasta quedar a un lado de Damian, colocando el papel justo frente suyo, este cerro sus ojos exhalando fuertemente para arrebatárselo.

\- Salúdame a Alfred. – Unos cuantos pasos y un motor escuchándose a lo lejos. Cerró la puerta, apretando el papel, yendo a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios no se permitiría heridas menores teniendo a la vuelta de la esquina un importante torneo estatal.

* * *

Las luces del establecimiento habían sido apagadas, dejando solo al dueño Damian Al Ghul llevando el control de cuentas para el próximo mes. Una intromisión a su oficina le hizo despegar su atención de los números por unos segundos, ella le vio manteniéndose recargada al marco de la puerta sosteniendo un trozo de la nota entregada por Richard la semana pasada.

\- Husmeando entre la basura. No esperes un aumento. – una risa y ella tomo asiento frente al escritorio de Damian jugando con el marco de la fotografía de Titus y Alfred. – Hoy tienes intenciones de ser despedida.

\- Teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que es encontrar alguien que te siga el paso y no babee por ti – explico tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo de lado y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla – Además me agrada probar mi suerte. – Un diminuto brillo de diversión se reflejó en las esmeraldas de Damian. Paso una mano por su cabello, jugando con los mechones azulados, iniciando con el tema que evito tras presenciarle discutir con ese misterioso hombre – Meterme en tu vida no es de mi interés pero...

\- No lo hagas entonces – le corto Damian, cerrando de golpe el libro de contabilidad dando media vuelta a la repisa y guardarlo – Tu hora de salida ya paso. Retírate.

Paso ambas manos por su cara en un gesto exhausto, definitivamente tenía que ser directa o seria participe de más basura dramática antes de sus vacaciones. – Damian, el tipo me pregunto ayer que tipo de relación tenemos – movió el dedo índice, señalándolos a ambos – Eso ya es lo suficientemente desesperado. ¿Iban a casarse o que rayos? – Apenas fue consciente del efecto en sus palabras, el siempre altanero Damian, perdió su ceño fruncido y dejo a sus labios caer levemente por las esquinas, mostrando un temblor impropio pasar de sus hombros hasta las manos. Con la culpabilidad obvia su disculpa quedo entorpecida.

\- Él… - apretó sus puños, pronunciando el nombre del hasta ahora desconocido – Richard, un individuo que constantemente me sacaba de mis casillas – comenzó Damian viendo hacia el techo y regresando a la chica que se arrepentía de haber tocado un tema con tal delicadeza al haberse confiado en conocerle "perfectamente" – Emocional, necesitado de contacto físico y con las peores rutinas alimenticias. – una risilla y ojos afectuosos resplandecieron – Irremediablemente me enamore de él.

\- Damian…

\- Pero – alargo el brazo hasta tomar su marco con la fotografía de sus mascotas – Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, el amor adolescente solo es una ilusión plagada de promesas, sueños y fantasías. – Deslizo los dedos por el cristal ejerciendo presión con las yemas resquebrajándolo un poco. – Es tarde. – recompuso su rostro, teniendo un pequeño movimiento afirmativo. Se puso de pie, retornando su camino a la salida – Nos vemos mañana a las 06:00 A.M., ni un minuto más.

\- Sabes – hablo sin girarse, cruzando sus manos tras la espalda – Entre un amor adolescente y un idiota enamorado, no veo la diferencia en ninguno de los dos. – Alzo una mano como despedida. – Y no me refiero solo a lo sentimental. – Antes de alejarse lo suficiente de la oficina le escucho reír secamente. – "Con que Richard" – Apreció el cielo nocturno plagado de diminutos puntos luminosos, froto las manos frente a su cara otorgándoles un poco de calor, empezó a moverse, jugando con las llaves de su motocicleta – "¿Qué clase de persona fuiste?" - encendió el vehículo tomando rumbo a su hogar, dejando que ese pensamiento se perdiera con su figura en la oscuridad.

Porque definitivamente no se trataba de una historia para vivir sino observar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Jevus, no sé ni que escribí pero bueno XD, espero lo disfrutaran.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
